video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Percy
|catalogue number = VC1262 |rating = |running time = 45 minutes|title = Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Percy & the Signal and Other Stories}} Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Percy and the Signal and Other Stories is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 25th May 1992. Episodes # Thomas, Percy and the Coal - Thomas becomes a little too cheeky for his own good. Trucks and coal dust bring disaster - first to Thomas - then to Percy. # Cows - Edward has an accident. Gordon and Henry tease him about it when they learn why, but Edward has the last laugh. # Bertie's Chase - Thomas is late, Edward is impatient and the passengers are cross. Dashing Bertie races to the rescue. # Saved from Scrap - Trevor the Traction Engine has always worked hard, he is old fashioned and feels unwanted. Edward finds a way to make him useful again. # Old Iron - James is feeling very proud of himself but when some boys meddle with his controls, he soon learns his lesson. # Thomas and Trevor - Trevor is asked to help Thomas build the Fat Controller's new harbour. At first Thomas has his doubts. # Percy and the Signal - Percy is enjoying playing tricks on the big engines but Gordon and James plan to get the little green engine in trouble. # Duck Takes Charge - Percy is pleased when a new engine called Duck arrives. The big engines decide to have some fun and cause a disturbance. Credits Opening (Original 1992 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends intro * Start of Thomas, Percy and the Coal (1986) Closing (Original 1992 release) (with no trailer) * End of Duck Takes Charge (1986)/Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends closing credits * Thomas (Saved from Scrap Version) (long version) * Britt Allcroft Company logo (short version) (silent) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1993 Re-release) * Video Collection International children's promo from 1993 by Sophie Aldred * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends intro * Start of Thomas, Percy and the Coal (1986) Closing (1993 Re-release) * End of Duck Takes Charge (1986)/Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends closing credits * Thomas (Saved from Scrap Version) (long version) * Britt Allcroft Company logo (short version) (silent) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info 1993 Re-release The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV" and "The Wind in the Willows". Gallery PercyandtheSignalandotherstoriesbackcoverandspine.jpg|Back cover and spine Thomas,PercyandtheCoaloriginaltitlecard.jpg Cowstitlecard.png BertiesChaseUKtitlecard.png SavedFromScrapUKtitlecard.png OldIronUKtitlecard.png ThomasandTrevortitlecard.png PercyandtheSignalUKtitlecard.png DuckTakesChargeUKtitlecard.png RARE-Thomas-The-Tank-Engine-And-Friends-Percy-_57.jpg|Cassette Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas & Friends videos with Britt Allcroft Company credit (1991 version) Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Thomas & Friends: Series 2 episodes (1986) Category:Ringo Starr (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Clearwater Features Category:Central Independent Television Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends videos with Britt Allcroft Company 1991 version Category:Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Ltd Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions